


On The Brightside.

by vampirebanquet



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fluffy stuff, maybe more than that, older!Nico, older!will - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirebanquet/pseuds/vampirebanquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a bunch of solangelo fluff stuff (maybe some smut.) (there will probably be smut.) that i think and write up.</p><p>in which will solace is turning down girls for a skinny italian dark-haired descendent of hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lake Water

" _Will_ ," a voice sounded beside Will Solace's head. He buried it farther into his pillow. " _Will_."

 Will covered his head with the pillow, grunting when a hand nudged his shoulder. He hand kept pushing him, eventually making him sit up in the bed.

"What the fu - " he was cut off by lips being places to his. He widened his eyes at the spontaneous contact, immediately seeing two brown eyes look into his, the lips pulling away from his mouth.

"Took you long enough," Nico said, crawling off of the bed. Will looked around him. He had forgotten that he had spent the night with Nico the night before. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, watching Nico grab a pair of sneakers from beside the door. "C'mon, get some pants on. It's finally summer and I wanna get to the lake before it's overtaken with the Hermes kids again."

 Will groaned, not wanting to leave the warm bed and its blankets. But if it made Nico happy, then he couldn't say no.

* * * 

" _I swear to the Gods, Phillip!_ " Nico yelled, throwing a life jacket at the Hermes demigod who was busy making out with some Aphrodite girl. "Keep it in your pants and away from the lake, m'kay?"

 Will chuckled as Nico handed him a life jacket, stomping off to the canoes. He slipped it on, following after the shorter boy. Nico started pushing a canoe out into the water, Will helping and jumping in it.

"I like how you forgot to mention that we've fucked in that life jacket shack," Will said as he lifted his oar from the clear water. Nico stopped rowing, turning back to face his boyfriend.

"Eh, he doesn't need to know everything. Besides, he's like fourteen. At least we're sixteen."

"Details, details," Will laughed, pushing his oar back in the water and bringing it up again, splashing water all over Nico. Nico frowned.

"Fuck you, Solace!" he yelled trying to stand up in the canoe. Will laughed, rocking the boat even more than it already was.

"Mhm, you'd like that wouldn't you?" he teased as Nico tried to gain his footing and tackled Will. Nico ended up tipping the canoe too much, making it tip over into the water, sending both boys toppling into the cold lake. Will brought his head up, seeing a distraught Nico treading water in front of him.

"I hate you," Nico muttered, glaring at the blonde. Will chuckled, reaching out in the water and grabbing Nico's hands.

"Yeah I know," Will said, bringing his lips to the same ones that had woken him up in the first place.


	2. Tattoos - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut attempt.   
> no regrets.  
> okay maybe some.

 If Nico di Angelo hadn't been wearing those ripped jeans and his stupid black t-shirt all day, then maybe Will Solace would've been able to function in proper order.

 Nico was currently showing some of the younger campers his ability to raise metal from the ground, earning looks of awe from the youngsters, making Nico actually smiling for once. Both Will and Nico had been at Camp Half-Blood for some time now, both being seventeen, and they knew the ropes.

 Don't scare the newcomers, wear protection, and lock your doors by ten at night if you want a peaceful night's sleep.

"Is it magic?" an Aphrodite boy asked, touching the ground where Nico had made a piece of gold appear. Nico laughed, pushing back his shaggy ink-black hair.

"Nah, nah, it's just a ... power, I guess," Nico replied, standing back up and making his way to where Will was reclined underneath an oak tree.

"You'd think they'd get tired of it after a while," Nico mused, standing beside Will, placing his hands on his hips. Will laughed, looking at the group of kids still entranced by Nico's power.

"You'd think I'd get tired of  _you_ after a while," he said, touching Nico's leg with his hand. Nico looked down at him and frowned.

"Fuck off, Solace," he smirked, taking his leg away from Will's hand. He rubbed his forehead. "Dammit, it's hot out here. You'd think it's be cooler in the middle of July."

"Mhmm," Will said, half-listening to Nico as he complained about the weather for the umpteenth time that day. "Hey, I've gotta work later in the infirmary because some Hermes kid decided to try to fly from his cabin roof this morning."

 Will stood up, making Nico frown in the process.

"I promise I'll be back tonight," Will continued, placing a kiss on Nico's cheek. He smacked Nico's butt before walking away, quickly at that, so that Nico couldn't punch him.

                                                                                      - - - -

 Nico tried to get out of the arms that were wrapping around his skinny waist. It was already too hot in the cabin, and Nico wasn't liking the burning feeling the arms were giving off.

"Will, c'mon, I'm too tired," Nico complained. He'd gone to bed at eleven, gods knowing what time it was now. But he was being woken up by the stupid Apollo demigod that was crawling (yet again) into his bed.

"Mhmm, sure babe," Will said, sliding one of his hands closer and closer to the band of Nico's underwear, making Nico wish he'd worn pants to bed this time.

 Fuck it, Nico was awake now.

"Just kiss me, Solace," Nico grumbled, turning himself to look at Will. Will smirked, bringing his lips to Nico's. And Nico got the ever-familiar hot sensation that Will's lips gave off. Nico kept the kiss while putting himself into a position where he was straddling his boyfriend, both hands on the side of Will's tanned face.

" _Just_ kiss you?" Will teased after he pulled away from the (literally) heated kiss, bringing his hands back to the position off all-too-close to Nico's underwear band. Nico laughed, placing his hands over Will's, allowing them to slowly bring down the underwear band.

"Did you lock the door?" Nico mumbled against Will's lips as Will slid the rest of Nico's underwear off, leaving him completely naked with a completely embarrassing boner. Nico blushed as Will, touched the tip of Nico's cock, making him inhale at the contact.

"If I didn't, would I do this?" Will asked as he put his whole hand around Nico's fully erect cock, Nico instinctively bucking his hips at the sudden contact. He placed his hands on Will's chest.

"Y-you have to be naked too," he breathed out, trying to lift Will's shirt off of him. Will smirked, Nico rolling off of him as he took off his shirt, then his pants and underwear leaving his body as well. Nico gasped at the ink mark on the left side of Will's chest. He got back on top of Will, tracing his finger over the black letter 'N' on Will's tanned skin.

"When'd you get this?" Nico asked. Will laughed.

"The other day. Some kid in the Athena cabin has this portable tattoo set that they snuck in."

"It was a stupid as fuck decision," Nico said, his breath hitching as Will brought up his hips, grinding up on his boyfriend.

"Shut up, di Angelo," Will replied, kissing Nico again, grinding up as Nico placed his hands on Will's chest, steadying himself.

  Soon, Will was reaching for a condom Nico giggling as he opened it.

"What? I'm a doctor, gotta practice what I preach," Will said as he put it on. He looked at Nico again. "Plus, when you're riding this, I don't want you getting some STD," he said, Nico blushing again.

"Riding you, hm?" Nico purred, crawling back on to Will, grinding down on him. Will bit his lips, suppressing a moan.

 Nico positioned himself over Will's dick, leaning onto the tip of it. Will groaned, hating how much of a tease Nico could be. Nico grinned as he took all of Will inside of him, moaning in the process. Will wasn't small, that was a fact for sure.

"F-fucking ride me," Will gasped, grabbing Nico's hips. Nico moved his hips, Will guiding him. And soon Nico was bouncing on top of Will, Will lifting his own hips to meet contact with Nico's ass. Nico's hands were still on Will's chest, his hard-on almost killing him as he felt it pressed against his stomach, leaking with pre-come.

 Will used one of his hands to grab Nico's cock as he continued to ride him, making Nico moan even more so than he already was.

"Say my name, di Angelo," Will said, bucking his hips as far as they could go, making Nico hitch his breath.

"Fuck me, W-Wil," he said, moving even more rapidly as Will's hand movement sped up on his cock. "Nng, you feel so good, Will."

  The heat between them was growing, both of them knowing that they were going to reach their orgasms soon. Nico slammed himself down on Will's dick, and along with the friction of Will's hand on his cock, he came all over Will's chest, cursing and saying Will's name in the same string of words.

 Will switched their position, pinning Nico underneath him and taking off his condom. Nico grabbed Will's cock, moving his hand in the same swift motion Will had been using, soon having Will's moaning fill his ears as he reached his own orgasm, eventually collapsing beside Nico.

 Nico touched Will's chest again.

"You're gonna have to clean up," he said, feeling his own come on his fingers. Will laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"And you're not?" Will teased, touching Nico's chest, where come was also spread over.

"Fuck off, Solace," Nico said as Will wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.


End file.
